cesareditorasfandomcom-20200214-history
2012: The Famous Year of 2012, Consolidation and New Direction
It wasn't until 2012 that César Editoras "left the books on the shelf". Two new, different projects were in the order of business. Noronha Throughout the infamous year of 2011 César Editoras had several meetings regarding its future and its survival. In one of these, the CEO decided he should write a more serious and mature book, that would win back the public's lost respect. Thus Noronha was born. This new book was not announced at first, when it was devised. Only in October 2011 was the release date and title revealed. And on the 21st of January the launch ceremony was being held. Being written during the entire year of 2011, many thought was put into it. As a satire, Noronha was never supposed to lose the characteristic funny side César Editoras always had. Nevertheless, the story line dealt with less graphic and grotesc situations, and more with attitudes and behaviours of a recently enriched family trying to live up to its financial status. The book told the story of a disfunctional upper class portuguese family that was caught in a snowball effect after a series of bad decisions and situation-worsenings. The family follows a typical cliché attached to a rich traditional family: The children showed very little academical effort, believing that their parents money would grant them a comfortable life. Although they seem to be educated and well mannered, the reader understands since the beginning that that's not the case. The cover is admittedly a nonsense joke, being an image of an explained and subtitled cooling system. It doesn't have any different meaning. Distribution and Reception The Launch was held in a small room in Lisbon with about 15 attendants. It took 4 to 5 minutes and in the end all first 3 copies were sold at a 1,50 euro price. After a first week in the César Editoras HQ's shelfs, the book had already sold circa 6 copies. It was a success the company had never experienced. The books were always sold through the staff being delivered in person, although the service required the buyer to move instead of the seller. After enough copies were sold some were given as gifts, in order to promote even more the company. The reception was good overall, mainly because of the new direction and most critics praised the maturation of the company regarding its work and the way it was delivered. An estimative says the 30-paged book had an 55 overall rating given by all its evaluators. The characters were considered very unique in their own way and "doomed alone, and hilariously more doomed together". A famous armenian wrote that "Noronha's characters seemed like a coliseum in which they must kill each other to survive. I didn't believe in the beginning that any of them was going to survive!". This quote is unverified information. An interview with a family member was also made, but never released to the general public. Confidentiality Requirements As a safety measure, and because the previous release did not work out well, César Editoras asked not contractually its buyers to keep the book to themselves and other known authorized owners. This strategy allowed César Editoras to have a moderate, yet desirable impact in the portuguese literature scene at the time, without having trouble with Justice again. But, as expected, some breaches were known not long after Noronha's release. These breaches were acknowledged by the company with an uneasy face expression and a Gin And Tonic. Fortunately, most "breachers" were friends of the company's members making the situaton controllable. Sequel A sequel to Noronha was thought, and it was set for release in July 2013, but a conflict with side projects and a huge loss of creativity made it impossible. Also, as stated by Duarte in early 2014 "A sequel to Noronha was started with a working title, but soon enough I realized that what I was writing could never match what had been done before and I wasn´t enjoying it. Furthermore, Mesinha De Cabeceira and other projects got in the way. All in all I believe Noronha had closure, even though the reader felt that it could have easiliy continued. One never knows..." Musical Investment Right after the end of the promotional tour of Noronha came the Easter brake, a period of rest to the staff of César Editoras. But soon enough the company would see itself wrapped in a branch that would grant it further and bigger success: Music. While on a family retreat, and 5 months after having heard of a band that would stay with him for a long time, Duarte picked up a guitar and started learning the art. He learnt the basic chords and conciliating his satirical and nonsensical writing, he decided to compose a song. In less than an hour, around midnight he wrote in his ipod the lyrics to a song that would later that week be in the mouths and heads of many people who listened, for the best and worst possible reasons. H A S É D, the first single of the later released album Mesinha De Cabeceira, was first sung alongside a singing cousin in a room with about 15 people. Some had to leave before the end. The performance was praised but the song was considered too long and repetitive. The necessary trims concluded the final version, present on the album. A second song, Carlos E Maria Do Mar was finished 2 days after the first single, on the 8th of April 2012. This song was not performed live so soon as H A S É D, because Duarte did not want to give high hopes to the general public, during an experimental phase of César Editoras' career. Thus began the first of two new directions César Editoras would take. Por Portugal A Fora Por Portugal A Fora Main Page In June, after the end of the school year César Editoras' staff took a break from all the planning and failed brainstorming done in the previous 3 months. Nevertheless, and also during a work related pause, a new idea was placed on the table. Based on a well known portuguese entertainment program, César Editoras started writing a One-Episode Season of Por Portugal A Fora, a program in which the presenters would visit a singletown and make jokes around it, mixing culture with sordid statements. The 30 minute episode was recorded with two collaborators whose identity shall not be revealed, due to contract obligations. These two people were essential to the whole project, giving ideas, acting and producing the final film. After being recorded in a weekend's time, the footage was brought to Lisbon to be organized and arranjed in César Editoras' studios in Beco Do Julião. It took about a month to finish the movie and to promote it as well. On September 2012 it was being aired in the city where it was recorded. Secrecy Regarding The Footage Because the company was afraid it was stealing the idea from a well known Network, the show was aired only once, being made available for download in 2014 only to certain regions of Portugal. The download is no longer available. The secrecy was kept through a low profile marketing and no advertising whatsoever. The main laughing target of the show's jokes were the people who watched it. It was never known what cities were used to create the program and there were no reports of the César Editoras' recording sessions. Income And Reception Although the audience was very little and mainly friends with César Editoras, the income generated was considered good by the company, even though it was never publicly announced. Very little money was put into producing the movie, but it was considered by one critic in the audience as "a perfect late evening short satire to make me live better with myself. Most jokes were seriously offensive, and some were private. Overall it was well balanced and I would see it again". The same critic noted that the elder attendance did close their eyes at least once, in order to avoid inevitable shock. A single person in the audience was quite disturbed with the result and said that we "have problems and (you) are mentally challenged".